The Darkest Hour
by No Sympathy For The Dead
Summary: Kayla Carson is taken into The Darkest Hour where she must face her worst fears after refusing to forward a chain letter.Will Kayla be able to make it out alive? xD Rated T just in case.Plz R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So originally, this story was written for an English assignment. It was a 12 page short story, so i dedcided that i would break it up into chapters. This is my first fanfic type story written and posted. Im extremely nervous and embarassed to have it out for everyone to read _ . **

**I really hope you enjoy the story and please review. I'd really like to know what you guys think of it!**

**Thanks!**

**~No Sympathy ^__^**

* * *

I've heard of the rumors about the Darkest Hour. I never thought they were true. It was just one of those dumb chain letters that floated around the internet to scare gullible teens. But that's what everyone thought. The story of the Darkest Hour was so outrageously ridiculous. Maybe if I knew that the rumors were actually true, I wouldn't have fallen asleep that one night.

My name is Kayla Carson and I'm seventeen years old. My life has been nothing but pure torture. My parents don't care about me and I have no friends. But weirdly enough, being left in this state of solitude is what led me to writing, my passion. Everyone knows that I love writing stories, and horror stories at that. That's why everyone blames my overactive imagination when I try to tell them about _that night._

* * *

I closed my textbook and looked out the library window. The sun was below the horizon, while the moon began to overtake the sky. Twilight. My favorite time of day where the sky was painted bright colors of purple and pink. I packed up my homework and walked home. I unlocked the front door and pushed it open. I strolled into the living room finding my parents watching television.

"I'm home," I spoke apathetically. My parents grunted telling me that they actually acknowledged I was there. "There's a plate of food in the microwave," my '_loving'_ mother said to me while waving her hand at me, motioning for me to leave.

Three years ago, back when I was still in junior high, my friends that were in high school took me to a party. Surprisingly, the only alcohol that was _at_ the party, was the stuff that my friends brought and convinced me to drink. Six beers later, I was totally wasted and being driven home by the cops after they broke up the party. Not only were my parents extremely mad and disappointed, but then the gossip started around the neighborhood. My parents' image was the most important thing to them, and their daughter being brought home by the cops may have _slightly _ruined their reputation of having the perfect little family that everyone else envied. That's when they started acting like I didn't exist.

I went to the kitchen and heated up the plate of food that sat in the microwave. After the timer went off, I grabbed my plate and a fork. I started heading up the stairs when I heard my mother say something to my dad.

" That daughter of yours better not have been out getting into more trouble again. Do you _know_ what the neighbors would say about me?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. When I got into my room, I laid on my bed eating my dinner while writing in my journal. When I finished, I set my plate on my desk and looked at my clock. I groaned when I saw that it was only 9:37. There was nothing to do, so I finally gave in and started getting ready for bed. After taking a quick shower, I slipped on my pajamas and brushed my teeth and hair.

I slowly walked back into my bedroom and crawled into bed. I reached over to my end table and switch on my night light. Yes, I was afraid of the dark. I pulled the heavy comforter up to my chin. My eyes fluttered shut as sleep began to take over. I slowly started to fall into unconsciousness. I sank deeper into my mattress., letting the darkness of slumber take over my mind.

* * *

_BOOM! _I abruptly jolted up from my fetal position on my bed. Quickly looking around my room in the dim light, searching for the source of the loud noise. I rubbed my eyes and lazily crept out of bed. I walked over to my light switch and flipped it on. There was nothing out of the ordinary in my bedroom. "_Maybe it was mom and dad downstairs_" I thought to myself. I opened my bedroom door, switched on the hall light and looked down the stairs. All the lights were turned off downstairs and it was completely silent. My parents were probably already asleep in there room.

I walked to the bathroom and switched on the light. I mentally laughed at myself when I noticed that I had almost every light turned on upstairs. I sure felt pathetic. I walked over to the sink and started to run some warm water. I splashed my face with it and began to grab for a towel. In the corner of my eye I saw a reflection in the mirror of someone wearing black standing behind me. I gasped and instantly whipped around. I sighed in relief when I saw that no one was there. I hurried and dried my face off. Unable to rid of my paranoia, I walked to the bathroom door and poked my head out looking around the hallway. I put my hand on the bathroom's light switch. Taking deep breaths, I started to count in my head. When I reached three, I turned off the light switch and sprinted to my bedroom throwing my door shut. I started to lean against my door for support when I saw something. I caught a glimpse of something sitting on my bed. When I blinked and looked again, there was nothing there. "_What is wrong with my mind?!"_ I thought to myself. I groaned and sauntered to my window. I pulled back the curtains and opened the window, hoping that the fresh air would help. I leaned on the window sill and looked up at the sky.

A thick fog lingered around everything. The street lights were failing to penetrate through the ominous clouds. I squinted my eyes, trying to identify objects. I could make out some cars, a bush, and a mailbox. I suddenly flinched. There was a person in a black hooded cloak standing by the mailbox, watching me. The light lit up the persons face enough for me to see that it was a man. He was extremely pale. His eyes were blood red and his lips were slightly blue. His lips were moving…as if he was chanting something.

Frozen in my spot, I just stared at him. He began walking closer to my house, just watching me. I closed my window and locked it. I took a deep, shaky breath and started rubbing my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I fell to the floor; a blood curdling scream escaping my lips. The man was in front of my window with his nose and hands pressed against it. I frantically slid backwards until my back hit a wall. He eyes held anger as he glared at me. He continued to mutter words I could not hear. He started to curl his fingers causing his yellow claw-like nails to scrape against the window, causing a screeching noise. I covered my ears screaming, when everything went black as I fainted from fear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Darkest Hour"! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please review. Critics are extremely welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_He eyes held anger as he glared at me. He continued to mutter words I could not hear. He started to curl his fingers causing his yellow claw-like nails to scrape against the window, causing a screeching noise. I covered my ears screaming, when everything went black as I fainted from fear._

I opened my eyes, only to see nothing. Complete darkness surrounded me. I was living my worst nightmare. I tightly closed my eyes, trying to not let my fear of the dark make my mind go into a state of panic and hallucinations . My body was laying heavily on what felt like a floor. I slightly shivered from the icy air. I tried lifting my head, discovering it would be impossible, as dizziness washed over me. After the dizziness had left, I lied there trying not to panic. The darkness was endless. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. There was a piercing pain. It was quickly forgotten when I put my hand down in something warm and wet. I swiftly pulled my hand away, bringing it to my face to smell. Instantaneously, the nauseating scent of salt and iron hit me. My heart began to race and I started to hyperventilate. I hurriedly wiped my hand on my jeans and crawled away.

I quickly stood up, still backing away from where the puddle was. My back hit something hard and I whirled around, slipping and landing on my back. I started screaming as I saw the black cloaked man standing in front of me; holding a small, lit candle in his palm. The flame slightly illuminating his face. His lips were quickly moving. I wasn't able to make out what he was saying, it just a mumble to my ears.

"W-who are you?" I said a whisper. His red eyes flickered to mine, sending chills down my spine.

He took a step towards me, causing a loud thud noise to echo, showing that the space I was in was infinite. I slid back. He took another step. Without thinking, I stood up and started running into the dark abyss. I waved my arms around in front of me, trying to feel my way around. The darkness of the chamber started to take a toll on my mind. Images of sinister monsters and ghosts appeared. I could feel their stares like needles prickling me. I fought to run past them without tripping over something in the dark, as they reached out to grab me. My breathing became heavy and my lungs felt like they were about to explode. Tears welled in my eyes. A light danced past me and I hit something hard again; this time only stumbling backwards. The cloaked man glared down at me. He pointed a finger at my forehead; his long, yellow fingernails almost meeting my skin. He chanted something in a language I could not understand and then an excruciating pain penetrated my head. I choked back a sob as I clutched at my forehead, wincing in pain, as I staggered backwards. The pain was to much. I began to feel lightheaded as the darkness began to take over. I was falling to the ground when the last thing that I saw was the cloaked man wickedly smirking at me.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was a little bit shorter. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please review!**

**~No Sympathy ^__^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_I began to feel lightheaded as the darkness started to take over. I was falling to the ground when the last thing that I saw was the cloaked man wickedly smirking at me._

I woke up screaming. I sat up in my bed; sweat was dripping from my forehead and the blankets were twisted around my legs. The nightmare that I had was so real. I looked at my hand, where blood once resided. I then clutched at my forehead, where the excruciating pain took place. There was still a dull, achy pain. Goosebumps covered my body. I had never been so scared in my entire life. But it was just a dream. Right?

Suddenly, footsteps started sounding down the hallway, coming towards my bedroom door. I coward back against my headboard and clutched at my blankets. What if it was that cloaked man? What if I wasn't really awake? My door was banged open, crashing against the wall. My dad appeared in the doorway, with a very angry expression.

" What are you screaming about up here!?" he yelled at me while pointing his finger.

"It was nothing. J-just a bad dream..?" it came out as a question, rather than a statement.

"Well knock it off! What if the neighbors heard? They'd probably be thinking we were beating your or something, for god's sake!" he said before turned and stormed off. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my computer. I had three new emails. I checked each one. The first two were just junk mail. I opened the third one and started reading it.

_To: Kayla Carson_

_From: Matt Westin_

_Subject: The Darkest hour_

_In the winter of 1884, Harold Corren murdered 8 children. Out of fear and anger, the townspeople tied Harold up and carried him off to the night. They cut a hole in the thick layer of ice that covered the lake. After throwing him into the lake, they watched Harold's struggling and pathetic attempts at escaping death. Now that Harold was gone, the town was safe. At least that's what they thought. _

_Harold was furious. To get revenge on the town, every month on the 13__th__, he would enter one person's dream and kill them._

_Harold took them to another world called The Darkest Hour. There, he makes you live your worst fear. Every night, for one week, Harold will torture you in your sleep. When you wake up, you will find a pentagram, the mark of The Darkest Hour, engraved into your neck. But finally, on the seventh day, he kills you._

_**Harold is still out for revenge! Send this to 10 other people or Harold will also enter your dreams. Making you suffer from your worst fear, before killing you! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!**_

I rolled my eyes and deleted the message. That was the fourth "The Darkest Hour" chain letter I've gotten this month. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. The back of my neck started feeling hot. I pulled my dark, brown hair into a ponytail and threw a cold, wet wash cloth on my neck. My neck only started to burn more. I took the wash cloth off and used another mirror to see the reflection of the back of my neck. I gasped. There was an upside down star with a circle around it, scarred on my neck. I reach back and touch the mark. I jerked my hand away. The mark felt like I was touching fire. The mirror I was holding fell to the ground. The glass shattered everywhere and I ran to my room. I quickly closed the door and went to my computer. I opened my email and went to the trash folder, clicking on the email labeled "The Darkest Hour". I started rereading the email when I stopped.

'_When you wake up, you will find a pentagram, the mark of The Darkest Hour, engraved into your neck.'_

My breathing became heavy. I sat there, my thoughts frantic.

"_It wasn't a dream I had? D-did I go to The Darkest Hour? That's impossible! There's no such thing as The Darkest Hour! It's just a made up story. B-but…the dream…I was in complete darkness. T-that was my fear. I was living my worst fear! Was the cloaked man Harold? Ohmygosh! I even had the mark. This can't be real, can it?" _My thoughts continued on with more questions. But it all made sense. I had received that chain letter three other times. Not once, did I ever send it to other people. I turned and looked at my calendar. Today was the fourteenth of November. Which meant that yesterday…was the thirteenth, the day that Harold Corren enters a new persons dreams to take them to The Darkest Hour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Only one more chapter left!!! _ WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! =D **

**Please review!**

**~No Sympathy ^_____^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_I turned and looked at my calendar. Today was the fourteenth of November. Which meant that yesterday…was the thirteenth, the day that Harold Corren enters a new persons dreams to take them to The Darkest Hour._

It was 1:08 am. I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. I leaned against my headboard and kept starring around my room. It was my third night without sleep. My eyes were blood shot red, and I had bags under my eyes. I was living off of soda, coffee, and caffeine pills. During the day, when there was life on the streets, I would go out jogging, desperately trying to keep myself awake. I haven't even gone to school at all. People would start to ask question when they saw me like this. I already tried telling my mom, but she just laughed at me and told me I needed to stop with my imagination. She also told me that if I dared to tell anyone else, that she would make my life even worse. She didn't want the people around town thinking that her daughter was insane.

I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to last. My eyes started to flutter shut. I jolted up and slapped myself on the cheek, trying to keep myself awake. I crawled to the edge of the bed and got up. My knees started to shake and I fell to the floor. I had absolutely no energy. I needed sleep. I sighed and started crawling out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I grabbed onto the counter and pulled myself up. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed more caffeine pills. I popped three into my mouth and swallowed. I stayed in the bathroom, leaning on the counter until the pills started to kick in.

After awhile, my energy started to come back. I walked back to my bedroom and grabbed a notebook. I opened it up to the first page. I started writing everything. I wrote everything that happened after I went to sleep on the thirteenth, up to me sitting on my bed hyped up on caffeine so I didn't fall asleep. I closed the notebook after filling nine pages. I threw it across the room, onto my computer desk. I stood up and started doing jumping jacks. Once my legs started getting tired and I was out of breathe, I sunk down to the floor. I threw my head back and groaned. The next three days were going to be terrible.

* * *

It was the seventh day. The last day. I had successfully made it without sleep for six days. Only five hours, thirty-two minutes, and nineteen seconds until the seventh day is over. The last two days have been the hardest. I've had my alarms set to go off every eight minutes for the past forty-eight hours. It was the most annoying thing ever. But at least it kept me awake. I had busied myself with completely scrubbing my bedroom and bathroom from top to bottom, reading thirty-six books, writing more about me staying awake in my notebook, and watching movies.

Every day, the mark on my neck starts to burn more and more. Today, the pain was almost unbearable. No matter what I did, nothing helped. Cold water and ice just made the pain worse.

It was now 11:30 pm. I only thirty minutes left. I could do this. I sat on the edge of my bed starring at the clock. The time only moved slower. I punched the bed and fell back. I starred at the ceiling letting my thoughts wonder. Without realizing it, my eyes started to close. I could hear my alarm going off after another eight minutes had passed since it last sounded. I tried moving my arm to turn it off; but my body was frozen. I couldn't move anything. My heart began to race and I started to panic. _"I have to stay up. I have to stay up!! There's only less than half an hour left!"_

I was falling deeper into sleep.

* * *

I could faintly hear my alarm going off. It gradually became louder and louder. I hastily sat up, turning to slam my first on my alarm clock to turn it off. I looked at the time. It was 11: 58. It was almost midnight. That also meant that the seven days were almost finish. I was still obviously alive. I just needed to wait two more minutes, and I would be alright. I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and rested against my headboard. When I opened my eyes again, he was standing there. The cloaked man, Harold Corren, was standing at the foot of my bed. I started to scream and move away from him.

"How did you enjoy living in fear and loneliness?" he sneered at me. "Now that it's officially The Darkest Hour," I looked at the clock. It was midnight "it's time for you to experience your true fear; darkness - and death." With that, the lights exploded and everything went black.

No one could hear her muffled screams in The Darkest Hour…

* * *

**So that's the last chapter! Thank you for reading. I really hope that the story wasn't too terrible ;_;**

**Please review to tell me what you think!**

**~No Sympathy ^___________^**


End file.
